Caught
by shiki1696
Summary: Larxion, oneshot. What happens when two members of the Organization get stuck in a closet for a night? And what happens the next morning?


Caught

What had happened was all a blur to him now. But the situation was obvious. He, Zexion, was stuck in a closet with the sadist, the violent, the only female in the organization. Larxene.

_Zexion was walking past when Larxene managed to pin his cloak to the closet door. _

"_Got you that time, Emo Boy." _

_They had been competing for months, to see who could get to 500 successful, sneaky attacks on the other. He was currently up 234-132. She had also picked up this annoying set of nicknames for him, and would use whichever seemed fit; ranging from Zexy to Emo Boy to Pretty Boy to her all-time favorite: Sexy Zexy. But he had come up with many nicknames to fit her. _

_"Looks like you did, Larxy-kun. You think you can get me out of this situation?" _

_She was left completely stunned. 'Larxy-kun? I bet he's trying to mess with me. But what if he's not?' "Ok, Zexy-kun. I'm coming." She had just unpinned him from the door when a thought came to both of their heads: 'What's with that look?'_

_They both didn't realize it, but they had both given a look of longing to each other. But two blondes had. Numbers IV and XIII. Otherwise known as Vexen and Roxas. They had silently made an agreement: one would open the closet door while the other pushed them in, then they would lock the door and put up a sign stating No one open the closet door or else. Larxene x Zexion. IV and XIII had carried out their plan perfectly._

"What...just...happened?" he asked.

"I think Vexen just shoved us in a closet." Larxene stated.

"I mean to your, now non-existing, shirt." He found himself looking. Larxene looked down, screamed, then looked at Zexion.

"Looks like your shirt has disappeared also." What they didn't know was that a very satisfied Roxas was standing outside that door with their two shirts.

"Ok then... there's water... food... a bathroom... a microwave... and a couch in this closet... along with a blanket." Larxene said.

They had already eaten, and Zexion was heading off to his bed when this all happened.

"Is it just me, or does it happen to be freezing in here?" Zexion asked. "What do you..." She put a hand on his forehead.

"You're freezing!"

"So apparently it's just me, huh."

"Come on." Then Larxene dragged him to the couch and wrapped the blanket around him. Then she went and heated up some water to put on a washcloth (which ended up on Zexion's forehead).

"What should we do about the sleeping arrangements?" Zexion asked. They had already tried pulling out the couch, but unfortunately, this was not a pull-out couch.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You're too cold." She had taken his temperature and it had read 92 degrees, which was considered freezing for normal body temperature. Then something surprising happened. Zexion moved over. Then he said,

"It's too cold for _either _of us to sleep on the floor. I guess we'll have to share." Larxene then reluctantly got beside Zexion, under the sole blanket.

"Night." Then he quickly kissed her before pulling back and curling up by her.

"Night. And thanks. Larxy." He kissed her again, this time kissing long enough to deepen the kiss. After 1 minute they both let go, blushing madly. Then they eventually both drifted off to sleep, Larxene first, cuddling into Zexion's chest, then Zexion, smirking, and holding Larxene in his arms.

Outside, every member except I, VI, and XII were cracking up.

"Ok, every one who bet this was going to happen gets 1,000 munny!" Luxord shouted. "Larxene really has a thing for Zexion. She told me herself."

"WOW."

"Marluxia, why would she tell you?"

"Because, I'm her friend, and it's obvious."

"How is it obvious?"

"Her favorite nickname for Zexion."

"What?"

"You're gonna crack at this one...Sexy Zexy." Everyone was laughing so hard 3 got knocked out, 5 were on the floor, and the others were in tears.

_The next morning..._

"What's this?" The superior member of the organization was confused at the note. _No one open the closet door or else. Larxene x Zexion._ He then opened the door to Larxene cuddling with Zexion, Zexion muttering something about "my Larxy", and their shirts missing.

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!" Xemnas shouted, leaving Zexion blinking thinking 'WTF HOW'D HE GET IN HERE?' and Larxene screaming on the floor with the blanket covering her top half.

"You heard me right, WHAT IS WITH THE LACK OF SHIRTS, YOU TOO SLEEPING TOGETHER, AND THIS CLOSET...you better be ashamed of yourselves..."

"It's not what you think?"

"Ok then Zexion, what is it?"

"Well, here's what happened... Vexen shoved me and Larxene here into this closet, removing of our shirts while he was at it, I froze, then we had to get to bed, and I would of slept on the floor if I wasn't freezing, and no way was I going to let her sleep on the floor, and the couch won't pull out, and then that's what happened. Oh, and did I mention that the door was locked?"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO BELIEVE THAT!" Then a mysterious photo of the scene (before Xemnas woke them up) that morning managed to get across the entire Kingdom Hearts universe. They were caught. Big-time.


End file.
